Under The Influence
by LisaMichelle25
Summary: Indulging in a harmless game of Truth or Dare while under the influence of alcohol definitely proved to be interesting for Agent May and Agent Triplett one night on the Bus, because the more they both drank the more daring they both became. If anything it certainly helped them to bond and become a little closer...that or it proved whiskey should probably be banned on the Bus.


**I honestly have no idea what this is other than it came to me regarding these two and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it down so here it is. At the time of writing this one shot I didn't actually ship them together but ever since I've most definitely started too! But ultimately I still prefer Trimmons when it comes to Tripp. But regardless Tripp/May, or Trilinda, is a ship I now like the idea of despite the fact it'll probably never happen in the show. I also think I'm the first to write a Trilinda fic xD Enjoy or not the choice is yours! **

**If you need a timeline for this then it can be set after the HYDRA reveal and just before they all departed to the Providence base. Enjoy! XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't.**

* * *

**Under The Influence**

"I see you're a whiskey drinker" said Tripp, as he casually slid into the vacant seat beside Melinda May at the bar on the Bus.

"Only when needed" said May, taking a sip from her shot glass.

"Care to share?" asked Tripp with a friendly smile towards her.

"Knock yourself out" replied May, sliding the bottle of whiskey across the bar to him.

"Don't mind if I do!" grinned Tripp, grabbing a shot glass and filling it to the top with whiskey.

"Bit much don't you think?" asked May, quirking a brow at him.

"I don't know about you but I plan on getting as drunk as a skunk!" winked Tripp, taking a big gulp from his shot glass.

"We should keep our wits about us all as much as we can right now" said May, as she continued to sip at her drink slowly.

"Ah come on Agent May! You gotta learn to live a little! If you can't let your hair down every once in awhile then when can you?!" grinned Tripp.

"I like to keep my guard up at all times" replied May, turning in her seat to look at him. "Especially around new people."

"What you really mean is especially around new people that you don't quite trust yet?" chuckled Tripp, glancing at her.

"I do trust you, Agent Triplett. You haven't given me any reason not too yet. I know that Garrett deceived and betrayed you just as much as he did the rest of us" said May honestly.

"I appreciate your honesty. I'm glad that you trust me as I trust you and the rest of the team too. If I can't honestly trust you guys then who can I trust these days?" sighed Tripp.

"No one. Because there's no one left now but us" replied May.

"You said it. Wanna drink to it?" asked Tripp, holding up his shot glass to her.

"Cheers" said May, as she picked up her own shot glass and clinked it against his.

"So, Agent May, you trust me yet your still wary of me? What gives exactly?" asked Tripp, downing the rest of his whiskey in one gulp.

"I don't like change. It's as simple as that" shrugged May. "Plus, I've already got a full time job babysitting three kids on this Bus in Skye and FitzSimmons. I don't particularly want to add a fourth to the list."

"Woman I ain't no damn kid!" exclaimed Tripp, frowning at her. "I don't need no damn babysitting!"

"Well that remains to be seen" smirked May, as she finished the rest of her whiskey off.

"Frankly I'm a little offended" said Tripp, still frowning.

May simply smirked to herself while refilling her shot glass with more whiskey.

"You can start making it up to me by refilling my glass too" said Tripp, as he slid his empty shot glass towards her.

"Anything to get the pout off of your face" said May, smirking yet again, as she dutifully refilled his shot glass and slid it back to him.

"You know what me and you need?" grinned Tripp.

"Do tell" replied May.

"We need to bond. We gotta get to know each other a little bit better" smiled Tripp. "What do ya say, May?"

"Depends on what you have in mind" replied May, raising an inquisitive brow at him.

"Ya wanna play Truth or Dare?" smiled Tripp.

"Seriously?" said May, brow still raised.

"Truth or Dare can sure get interesting when alcohol is involved" chuckled Tripp.

"And you say you're not a kid" said May, allowing a small laugh to escape her.

"You don't gotta be a kid to enjoy a game of Truth or Dare" said Tripp, as he turned fully in his seat to face her. "Or are you just chicken?"

"What did you just call me?" asked May, turning in her own seat to face him, glaring as she did so.

"I didn't call you anything" chuckled Tripp. "I asked if you were a chicken."

"Same thing" frowned May.

"Whatever you say, May" smiled Tripp. "So, are you or aren't you a chicken?"

"No" replied May, deadpanned.

"Prove it!" grinned Tripp. "Truth or Dare?"

"DARE!" answered May, curving her mouth into a small smile.

* * *

Indulging in a harmless game of Truth or Dare while under the influence of alcohol definitely proved to be interesting for Agent Triplett and Agent May that night on the Bus, because the more they both drank the more daring they both became. Eventually it became more of a game of who could come up with the most daring of dares. And the more whiskey they consumed together the more drunk they became, soon resulting in more and more risky dares between them.

Their dares started off simple where they would mostly do their best to scare and prank FitzSimmons and Skye, which proved too easy after awhile, making them simply become bored too quickly.

Then their dares got more and more devious, which at one point resulted in May '_flashing' _poor Fitz her _'assets',_ to which he'd promptly fainted on the spot. Meanwhile, Tripp pretended to drive Agent Coulson's precious Lola, sound effects and all, which eventually ended with Coulson discovering him and threatening to throw him from the Bus midflight over an active volcano if he even so much as thought about doing it again in the near future.

* * *

"Soooo..." started Tripp, trailing off to take a sip of his whiskey, spilling most of it down his shirt due to being slightly tipsy by then. "...whose turn is it again?"

"Yours to ask me" answered May, squinting at him with only one eye open, as she tried her best to focus her now slightly blurry vision.

"Lemme guess. You want another dare?" chuckled Tripp.

"Give me your best shot" smirked May. "Make this one your sure I'd never do!"

"You got it!" grinned Tripp, as he spun around in his seat to face her dead on. "Ready?"

"I was born ready!" grinned May.

"Aight then!" smirked Tripp. "I dare you to...KISS ME!"

"This may be the whiskey talking but..." said May, momentarily trailing off with a wink. "...kiss you where?"

Tripp couldn't help but snort and chuckle at her question before he answered her. "Anywhere you want. Surprise me!"

With her mouth curved into a small smile May rose to her feet, closed the small distance between them, placed her hands on either side of his face and claimed his lips with her own somewhat roughly.

Tripp wasted no time in raising his arms up and wrapping them around her waist, as he brought her closer towards him.

As Tripp pulled her closer to him May deepened their kiss, as she bit down on his bottom lip a little harshly and smiled at the moan she heard him release while doing so.

With a newfound sense of courage, due to either the copious amounts of whiskey he'd consumed or May responding so well to their kiss, Tripp failed to resist the urge to glide his hands down from her waist and cup her pert little derrière in the palm of his hands, squeezing each cheek tightly.

"Game over, Agent Triplett" smirked May, as she broke their kiss abruptly and pulled herself out of his embrace. "I win."

"Damn..." said Tripp, groaning a little when she pulled away from him. "...you're one hell of a kisser."

"I know" grinned May, grabbing a fresh bottle of whiskey from the bar. "You're not so bad yourself."

"Bet you're glad you agreed to playing Truth or Dare with me now then, huh?" winked Tripp.

"Anything to prove I'm not a chicken" said May, as she rose to her feet, bottle of whiskey in hand, and set off towards her bunk.

"Where are you going?! That's the last bottle of whiskey!" yelled Tripp after her.

"I'm retiring to my bunk for the night. And if you want the whiskey..." said May, stopping briefly to flash him a small seductive wink over her shoulder before resuming walking again. "...then I dare you to follow me."

Tripp honestly sat at the bar as he ran all of the rules, regulations and protocols on inter-team fraternization through his mind, while he contemplated following her. All he could think about was since there was technically no S.H.I.E.L.D. anymore then there was technically no more rules, regulations and protocols in stopping them both from doing whatever they wanted together that night, hence why she'd no doubt dared him to follow her. After about 15 seconds of thinking he was out of his seat like a rocket as he raced off after her to her bunk. "Y'know, Agent May, I think by following through on this dare then technically I win."

"Whatever, Agent Triplett" laughed May, ushering him into her bunk and sliding the door shut behind him, locking it as she did so before facing him. "I have only one rule if you intend on staying awhile and you better follow it."

"Lemme guess. No one can know about this when we're done?" smiled Tripp, casually sliding his arms around her waist while walking them both backwards towards her bed. "I can keep a secret."

"Good to know" smiled May, as she promptly pushed him rather roughly on to her bed when they got close enough. "But that's not my rule."

"What is it then?" asked Tripp, smiling widely as she straddled him with her hips.

"I'm always on top" winked May, silencing his no doubt witty response with a ferocious kiss.


End file.
